It is known to provide a storage unit, such as a locker, for use in a workplace, or other institutional, public, government, educational, commercial, or municipal facility such as schools, health clubs, athletic facilities, parks, aquatic centers, military facilities, food processing plants, police departments, recreation centers, theme parks, transportation facilities (e.g., airports, bus stops, train stations, etc.), and the like. Known storage units typically include a plurality of walls, a door, and a latch mechanism, and may be made from plastic, metal, and other materials.
However, known storage units may present disadvantages, such as a large amount of material waste generated during fabrication, a large number of parts to assemble the latch mechanism, restrictive tolerances or undue precision required for assembly and installation of the latch mechanism, cost and time burden in assembly, the costs of skilled labor, inspection and occasional repair or quality control during and after assembly or installation, and other problems that tend to be associated with assembling and installing such known storage units.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a less costly storage unit that is of a configuration that is relatively easy to assemble and install. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage unit that generates less material waste during fabrication. It would also be advantageous to provide a storage unit that is constructed of fewer components and/or fabricated from fewer parts (e.g., integrally molded or machined).
It would further be advantageous to provide a storage unit with or providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.